


You get rawed and knotted by big alpha muriel's big alpha knot

by knottedprince



Series: Discord Prompts [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha Muriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Creampie, F/M, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, OOC but in the name of porn, Omega Reader, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/knottedprince
Summary: Alpha!muriel knots omega!reader, that's pretty much it





	You get rawed and knotted by big alpha muriel's big alpha knot

**Author's Note:**

> Reader insert has a vagina, but is otherwise ambiguously gendered

Muriel is sitting on the edge of his bed, unaware of your gaze as he whittles. Your eyes linger on his big, clever hands, before sliding up over his torso, muscles shifting under his skin with each flick of the knife. Slowly your eyes drag further upward over his exposed neck and the faded scars of his past, before they reach his face; tracing his strong jawline and plush lips. He looks up and you make brief eye contact, the firelight dancing in his eyes, a hidden smile just barely twitching on his lips, before his attention returns to his work.  
  
You look back to his lips, and the soft curve of them eventually entices you to leave your chair, gently taking his tools from his hands to move them out of the way before you cup his jaw and lean in. He makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, leaning forward to meet you in a gentle kiss, complying as you press forward until he lies on his back with you straddling him.  
  
You trade soft, lazy kisses for a while, enjoying the slow drag of your lips and the occasional slide of tongue, Muriel comforted by your weight on him. It lasts for several comfortable moments, and then you shift backwards just a tiny bit, just enough to push yourself over his hard dick. Teasing, you break the kiss to smirk as you grind down against him, and you feel a jolt of arousal as you suddenly notice his strong alpha scent, rich with arousal.  
  
He seems to notice your scent as you notice his, his eyes going wide for a while, before his alpha instincts snap to life. You put up no resistance as he picks you up and flips you over onto the bed, laying you on your back as he frantically tries to take your clothes off at the same time as his own. You help him, pulling off your shirt as he grips your pants and tugs at them, both of you ignoring the ripping sound.  
  
Eventually you are both naked with Muriel leaning over you, panting as he looks down your body. Without thinking, you flip yourself over underneath him and jut your hips up, presenting yourself. You resist the urge to squirm as you feel a wave of slick bubble out of you and trickle down your inner thigh.  
  
Muriel pulls back and you glance over your shoulder as you feel his big, rough hands run up your thighs, through the mess of spilled slick, to grab your cheeks and spread them apart. You clench a little at how ravenously he's staring at your body and then he leans in, pressing his face hard against you, scratching a little with his stubble as he desperately licks and sucks at you, sliding his tongue as deep inside you as he can, desperate to taste your slick even as he is shaking to get his dick inside the wet heat of you.  
  
Eventually he can't wait any longer, and he moves forwards, pressing the head of his massive cock against you, sliding it up and down along your folds until you squirm and press back against him; a frantic, almost primal noise escaping somewhere deep in your chest. Then the frantic energy is gone for a few short seconds as he slowly, carefully pushes inside you, watching your face as you adjust to the massive stretch, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips as he sinks into you.  
  
Once he's seated to the base he pauses and waits to make sure you're ready. The second you reassure him, he lets the alpha instinct take over again. He leans back onto his knees, gripping your hips and pulling them up to keep you flush to his thighs, before he starts fucking you with force, thrusting frantically like an animal, pulling your hips back to meet his own on every thrust with resounding smacking noises.  
  
You feel your orgasm approaching all too fast, and can't keep yourself from crying out as he fucks you right through it without slowing his pace once, and your cries grow louder as his unrelenting thrusts push your oversensitive body into an almost immediate second orgasm. You clench uncontrollably around his cock, and you're so oversensitive that his brutal and unrelenting pace becomes sweet, perfect agony even as the base of his huge knot starts teasing your already stretched entrance with every thrust.  
  
His thrusts eventually falter and he shudders as he slows, his short grunts becoming more distinct moans as the base swells further. You unashamedly beg for his knot as he grinds forwards - you feel his hesitance, but you're desperate and ready for it, your every breath coming in loud, needy gasps.  
  
Your body flushes hot with need as he finally leans forward with his whole weight, almost crushing you into the bed where his hands are braced on your hips, and panic threatens as his knot swells more fully and you realise the sheer girth of it. For a moment you feel like you're about to be split in half, and your chest begins to tighten.  
  
But you let out your breath slowly, and Muriel sinks his teeth into your neck, and the panic is soon replaced by a blinding haze of pleasure when your body finally yields under him, stretching to what feels an impossible point before you clench tight around his base as his knot pushes through your entrance. It pulses, and the only thing you are aware of is his hot come shooting deep inside you before your vision fades to white as the most intense orgasm wracks your body.  
  
When you come to, you can feel the concern in Muriel's aura as much as you can smell it in his pheremones; he's rolled you onto your sides and his tall body is curled protectively around you. His one hand pillows your head while the other rubs gentle circles over your lower belly, and you feel his mouth gently kissing your neck, sucking lightly in some spots.  
  
".... you're awake," he says when you stir, and you simply hum contentedly in response. You shift slightly, and his knot gives another pulse inside you. Muriel tenses as it does, a soft moan replacing whatever else he planned to say. You smile, and roll your hips slightly, making his knot grind against your sensitive inner walls. Muriel moans again and his hand moves from your belly to your hip, holding you still against him.  
  
His knot jolts again inside of you, and you notice with a surge of renewed arousal that you can feel come dripping out even around where his knot is plugging you. You can't even begin to imagine how full you must be, and you slide your hand down to where he was rubbing circles over your belly, and... _oh_. That's why he was rubbing it. You can faintly feel the outline of his dick pressing against you from the inside, you realise, and it shifts as you twist your hips to try get it deeper.  
  
Muriel shudders again at the friction, and more come spills out from where you're joined, and you feel so inexplicably full and stretched out in every possible way that it takes nothing more for the weak shudders of what may be yet another orgasm to run through your body. Muriel's breathing is shallow and littered with soft moans that get higher with each throb of his knot.  
  
Exhausted, your body shuddering with pleasure and overstimulation, you slowly drift off to a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha whoops my size kink is showing


End file.
